


一切照舊

by kurasio



Series: Twenty; twenty-one [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 要練習才會進步嘛，李東赫揚起嘴角，假裝沒有因為又將了一軍感到歡喜。





	一切照舊

假期裡下了雨，他們誰也沒出門。李馬克在客廳不是很專心地閱讀，在中午以前總算等到李東赫惺忪著睡眼從臥室裡走出來。

東赫啊。

幹嘛？

你中午要吃什麼？他看著人走進浴室又叼著牙刷出來，睡得軟塌的頭髮也像是玩具熊的絨毛一樣。李東赫歪著頭兩秒，口齒不清地說沒想法，又轉回浴室扭開水漱口洗臉。總算又踱著步伐出來就趴在地上設定音響，放了一張1990年的西洋金曲。

你餓嗎？他不死心地問，李東赫搖了搖頭，又像才發現一樣回過頭來。

怎麼，馬克哥餓了嗎？用還沒全醒的聲音說，短短的舌頭像黏在上顎蓋。他說還好，又看了看時間，怕你現在不餓，等下又餓了。

那還好，還有炸醬麵吧？

嗯。

李東赫在他旁邊靠著沙發坐下，這人不喜歡坐到椅墊上，在地板盤腿總要歪著身體靠在什麼上頭。比方說此刻就是他的肩膀，好像彎著脖子低倚在他身上就沒有不舒服似的，沒有上妝的臉蛋貼過來，從T恤上方都能感覺到肌膚的溫度。

東赫啊，不熱嗎？

唔，還好。

要不要開空調，他說著要伸手去抓遙控器。李東赫順勢就倒在他的大腿上，換了個方向仰躺著舉起手機。李馬克瞟了一眼，乾脆把書本放下。

......幹嘛？你今天黏著度好高。躺在他腿上的人一點也不覺得矛盾地說，李馬克搖了搖頭，說好像還是該在點上吃飯。

好吧，不然我陪你吃也可以，李東赫這才爬起來，作勢要把他也拉起，使了幾次力才放棄。他難得有了惡作劇的得逞感，笑著站起來推了推眼鏡。

炸芝蛋可以嗎？

嗯，可以啊。東赫漫不經心地說，那馬克哥要做嗎？

呃？

怎樣，你上次不是學會了嗎？

學會了，可是沒做過，李馬克有些心虛地說。李東赫哼笑了一聲，走進廚房還是伸手去取鍋子。我做也沒關係，不過蛋給馬克哥煎。

啊為什麼，我又弄不好。

要練習才會進步嘛，李東赫揚起嘴角，假裝沒有因為又將了一軍感到歡喜。我會監督哥的，不錯吧？說著又過於甜膩。

他是說聲音，跟語調，有時候總覺得這人沒有一秒鐘停止過撒嬌。

那，他也只能說好。

  
  



End file.
